Conquistando a Sakura
by Fernanda-Kinomoto
Summary: Shoran consegue voltar para Tomoeda,como ele desejava tanto,mais,será que a Sakura ainda gostava dele?Romance com pitadas de comédia.
1. Uma volta inesperada

.:: Conquistando a Sakura ::.  
  
Bem como não poderia deixar de ter..esse é meu blábláblá.Eu criei essa fanfic a 1 ano.Espero que gostem   
.São 12 capítulos no total.São curtinhos,e como eu já escrevi todos,eu vou colocando 2 semanalmente.  
Tenho 16 anos,adoro animes e desde que vi Sakura Card Captor me apaixonei....eu adoro animes e bem..se essa for bem aceita,eu talvez faça uma sobre a sailor Vênus..tb adoro ela!^^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.:: Capítulo 1 : Uma volta inesperada ::.  
  
Certa manhã, Shoran olhava uma fita da captura da carta espada.Sorriu ao ver a Sakura aparecer, e tirá-lo do ataque que faria à Rika. Sim,era impressionante como ela se preocupava com os outros.   
Ao terminar de ver a fita,guardou-a com carinho.Tomoyo havia lhe dado quando lhe fez uma visita a Hong Kong, há 2 anos atrás.   
Seu coração doía de saudades da Sakura.Ainda se lembrava do dia em que ela se declarou para ele.O mesmo dia que foi embora,pensou com ironia.  
-Shoran!Vem cá!-gritou Meilin excitada.   
-Já vou. Quando chegou na sala viu Meilin e seus tios.   
-Vamos voltar para Tomoeda e queríamos saber se você quer ir com a gente. - disse o pai de Meilin.   
-Eu...quero!   
-Sua mãe já me autorizou a levá-lo.Partiremos amanhã a noite.  
-Amanhã?   
xxxxx  
  
Mais tarde,em seu quarto,Shoran arrumava sua mala. Pegou suas roupas,sua espada,suas cartas e algo que jamais esqueceria:uma foto da Sakura.   
Malas prontas.Agora era só dormir e esperar amanhã a noite.Deitou-se na cama.Mudou de lado umas 15 vezes.Depois de contar trocentos carneirinhos,e tomar litros e mais litros de leite,conseguiu dormir. 


	2. Dormindo em pé

.:: Conquistando a Sakura ::.  
  
Querem a verdade?Pois bem,nem sei oque escrever nesse no meu blábláblá.  
  
Eu tentei olha a fanfic de outras pessoas e me inspirar,mais não deu certo..^^'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
.:: Capítulo 2: Dormindo em pé ::.  
  
Mal se viu dormindo,ouviu Meilin gritando.  
  
-Acorda Shoran!Já são 10 horas!  
  
-Hã?Que?-disse ele dormindo.  
  
-São 10 horas.Vem tomar seu café.  
  
-Tá,já vou.  
  
Assim que Meilin saiu,ele voltou a dormir.  
  
-S H O R A N!  
  
-Aí que foi?-disse Li que acordou assustado.  
  
-Acorda!Já tá quase na hora do almoço,seu café já esfriou e hoje é seu dia de fazem o almoço.  
  
-Eu tinha - bocejo - esquecido.  
  
-É bom ir logo,pois eu tou com fome.  
  
Ao chegar na cozinha,Li não sabia o que poderia fazer.Tava com tanto sono que quanto mais simples fosse a comida,mais tempo teria para - bocejo - descansar. Tinha massa e alguns legumes na geladeira.Ótimo.O almoço seria yakissoba. Picou a cenora,cebola,algumas batatas,uns pedacinhos de beterraba e pôs na água.Pegou a massa,esticou-a com o rolo e passou amassa na máquina que cortou a massa em tiras bem finhas.Pos elas na água fervendo e o almoço estava quase pronto. Sentou-se na cadeira e..... e ...  
  
-Shoran!Você tá escutando?  
  
-Hã?Que houve Meilin?  
  
-Você tá dormindo.A comida tá pronta - desligou o fogo - E você nem para me chamar!  
  
-Eu não estava dormindo!Tava descançando meus olhos.Eles tão ardendo...  
  
Cada um se serviu.  
  
-Que foi?-perguntou Shoran  
  
-Nada não - disse Meilin fazendo força para engolir.  
  
- Tá gostoso?  
  
- Nossa eu....tá uma delícia!-"Aí se mentira matasse",pensou Meilin.  
  
Shoran levou a colher na boca um uma porção do seu yakissoba.E cuspiu tudo quase na mesma hora.  
  
-Nossa isso tá horrível!Já que você gostou tanto pode comer o meu também.  
  
-O quê?-disse Meilin desesperada.  
  
-É....já que você gostou come o meu também.  
  
-Não!Quer dizer,e-eu prefiro comer só o meu.É,é que eu prefiro manter meu corpinho,sabe?  
  
-Tudo bem,mais eu ainda acho que é mais fácil você ficar mais magrela do que você é. :p 


	3. Moda ou Choque?

.:: Conquistando a Sakura ::.  
  
Oie!^^  
  
Aqui estou eu de volta com mais capítulos..Sou ansiosa e não consegui me conter pra por mais capítulos..^^"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
.:: Capítulo 3: Choque ou Moda? ::.  
  
Depois da tarde que teve,Shoran finalmente já estava sentado em seu banco no avião.  
  
Será que sua aparência tava legal?Será que a Sakura não acharia que ele tava feio?  
  
Correu para o banheiro.  
  
Pegou um pente e um gel que tinha no seu bolso,e passou nos cabelos.Ageitou um pouco e credo!Parecia um CDF.  
  
Escutou "sem querer" a conversa de duas adolecentes que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua.Uns 15 anos.  
  
-Você viu o novo penteado do Scott do Five?Aquele cabelo arrepiado dele é lindo!Adoro garotos com cabelo arrepiado!  
  
-Aí,eu também!  
  
Inspirado,Shoran pegou o pente e arrepiou os cabelos."Garotas se preparem",pensou ele.  
  
Ao passar perto das meninas,pode ouvir exclamações sobre ele.Abriu um largo sorriso.  
  
-Shoran,você levou um choque?!?-perguntou Meilin  
  
-Não!  
  
-Mas seu cabelo tá todo arrepiado!Deixa eu arrumar....  
  
-Não!Este penteado tá na moda.As meninas babam por isso.Olha só aquelas-e apontou para as suas "inspiradoras".  
  
Meilin olhou as meninas.Pareciam bem empolgadas com o Li.Tsc,tsc. 


	4. O perigo mora em frente

.:: Conquistando a Sakura ::.  
  
Todo mundo tem assuntos pra falar sempre antes de um capítulo começar e talz..só eu não.  
  
Afinal qual é o segredo? (rsss)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.:: Capítulo 4: O perigo mora em frente ::.  
  
Quando o Shoran chegou,mal podia esperar para ver Sakura,mais ele mal sabia que o perigo morava em frente.  
  
Meilin mal pode esperar e tocou a campainha de Sakura.  
  
Sakura foi quem atendeu a porta.Shoran ficou olhando para ela feito bobo.Ela não mudara muito.O cabelo e o sorriso continuavam os mesmo.Só o corpo que mudou.Agora estava mais feminino.Cheio de curvas.  
  
-Meilin?  
  
-Oi Sakura!Eu e Shoran somos seus visinhos agora.Estamos morando na casa da frente.  
  
-Aí que legal.Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar no Japão?  
  
-Um ano ou mais!  
  
-Que bom!Você- calou-se assim que viu Shoran.  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando,até que por fim,Sakura abaixou a cabeça e corou.  
  
-Oi Sakura -disse Shoran numa tentiva de conversar.  
  
-Ei!O que esse muleque tá fazendo aqui?-perguntou Toya  
  
-É engraçado como algumas coisas nunca mudam....  
  
-Tomoyo! 


	5. Planejar é fácil

.:: Conquistando a Sakura ::.  
  
Bom eu ainda tou tentando descobrir o segredos dos outros fanfiqueiros..  
  
Sempre tem tanto assunto pra falar por aqui..e eu...melhor nem falar nada^^'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.:: Capítulo 5: Planejar é fácil ::.  
  
...o difícil é por em prática.  
  
Mais ansiado que o normal,era isso que Shoran pretendia fazer.Por em prática a sua idéia de levar Sakura para escola.  
  
Acordou cedo,5:15 da manhã e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro.Poft!  
  
-Ai!-gemeu baixinho.  
  
Tinha esquecido daquele degrau.  
  
Tomou um banho,escovou os dentes e vestiu o uniforme do colegial.O mesmo que Toya e Yokito usavam na época que estava na 4° série.  
  
Ligou a tv.Ainda eram 5:50 da manhã.Sairía ás 6:40.  
  
O tempo,decididamente,não passava e o nervossismo de Shoran aumentava.  
  
6:30.Saíria assim mesmo. 


	6. Milagres Acontecem

.:: Conquistando a Sakura ::.  
  
Estamos na metade da fanfic =O  
  
faltam mais 6 capítulos pra acabar ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.:: Capítulo 6: Milagres Acontecem ::.  
  
Sakura também se levantou cedo.Na verdade,mais cedo que Shoran.Pensou em ligar para a Tomoyo,mas não queria incomodá-la.  
  
Kebero!Sim,ele poderia ouví-la!Por que não pensou nisso antes?!  
  
-Kero,tá na hora de acordar...  
  
-Hã?!Por quê?Que horas são?  
  
-Umas 5 da manhã,eu acho.  
  
-E você me acorda numa hora dessas?Às 5 da manhã?Você tá é louca!Eu vou dormir e...  
  
-Se você dormir eu uso a água para te acordar.  
  
-A àgua não!Está bem.Fala logo o que você quer - bocejo - comigo.  
  
-É sobre o Li.Ele voltou ontem sabe?E desde então eu me sinto...estranha.Eu quero e não quero estar perto dele e...  
  
Ronc.  
  
-Acorda Kero!Era para você estar me ouvindo!  
  
-Desculpa!Pode continuar.  
  
-Então eu realemente não sei o que eu faço....  
  
Kero foi até a gaveta e pegou sem a Sakura ver,um óculos com olhos e dormiu enquanto Sakura falava.  
  
-...e é isso.O que você acha Kero?Kero?Kero?KERO!  
  
-Aí...que foi Sakura?  
  
-Eu quero saber o que você acha disso tudo!  
  
-Hãn?Quer dizer,eu,eu acho que....você deveria falar com ele,e...é só!  
  
-Eu..vou pensar.Hum 5:55.Vou tomar um bainho...  
  
*****  
  
O uniforme de Sakura não mudou muito.Só a cor,pois ainda usava uma saia e uma camisa.  
  
A cor da saia era azul-clara e a camisa branca.Ah!Também tinha um coletinho azul que nem a saia,e uma gravatinha cinza.  
  
Após vestir-se achou que faltava algo.  
  
-Já sei!  
  
-Quero que me ajude a ficar bem cheirosa.Flor!  
  
-Prontinho.Que tal Kero?  
  
-Tá cheirosa....  
  
-Vou tomar meu café.  
  
-Tão cedo?Você sempre acorda atrazada?  
  
-Milagres Acontecem...;)  
  
Desceu as escadas.Sentiu um cheiro delicioso de panquecas,que vinha da cozinha.  
  
-Bom Dia!  
  
-Bom dia Sakura,acordou cedo hoje - disse o pai carinhosamente.  
  
-Bom dia Mostrega!Caiu da cama?  
  
-Pará Toya!Eu levantei cedo por que eu quis! :p 


End file.
